Project Summary While the Neuroengineering Module focuses on fine-scale electronic and optical solutions to investigator needs, investigators often also require the fabrication and/or modification of large-scale machinery and equipment. The Machine Shop fills this vital role by closely collaborating with investigators on the design, fabrication, and optimization of custom equipment, as well as working to disseminate relevant designs to the wider research community. Machine Shop services have been extensively utilized by area investigators, enabling the production of wide array of custom experimental equipment, including, but not limited to, virtual reality displays for mouse visual behavior, an automatic primate-training chair, and 3D printed skulls to guide the targeted implantation of recording electrodes. Under the guidance of Module Director Dr. Margaret Livingstone, the Machine Shop will thus continue to provide easily accessible expertise and resources to allow for the rapid prototyping and exploring of new experimental techniques and approaches, thereby catalyzing innovation across the wider Harvard vision research community.